Main Page/News
PlayOnline News ---- Scars of Abyssea, the second installment of the Abyssea series of battle add-ons, is now available for advance purchase through the PlayOnline Viewer! To access the order page, simply click on the "Scars of Abyssea" banner located on the FINAL FANTASY XI main page. For more information on Scars of Abyssea, visit the official add-on site! *Access to the in-game content will become available to purchasing users upon the release of the next FINAL FANTASY XI version update, currently scheduled for early September. *As with other add-ons, the purchase of a single registration code will allow the user to access the Scars of Abyssea content with all characters belonging to that PlayOnline account. Are you one of the many adventurers testing your limits through Trial of the Magians? If so, you'll be pleased to know that a host of additions and improvements are on the way, promising to make this system more rewarding than ever! Read on for the details! Bereft of Lilisette, the struggle to preserve the brighter future seems all but lost. Meanwhile, the future of strife and chaos continues to gain momentum, its influence in past Vana'diel growing ever more pervasive and apparent. For those who inherited the will of the Goddess, can naught be done to avert defeat? Read on for a glimpse of things to come. With the release of Scars of Abyssea—the second in the Abyssea series of battle area add-ons—drawing ever closer, the official Abyssea homepage has been updated with a sneak preview of what awaits players in this latest installment. The site will be updated regularly as the release date nears. With a promotional video and other exciting information on the way, you'll want to keep checking back for all the latest news! Visit the Scars of Abyssea website today! *The Scars of Abyssea content will become playable upon the release of the next FINAL FANTASY XI version update, currently scheduled for early September. With FINAL FANTASY XIV's scheduled release date of September 30th (September 22nd for the Collector's Edition) rapidly approaching, a host of special deals are in the works for players who elect to pursue adventure in both Vana'diel and Eorzea. Players who maintain subscriptions to both FINAL FANTASY XI and FINAL FANTASY XIV will be eligible for such perks as significantly discounted FINAL FANTASY XI monthly service fees, a bonus FINAL FANTASY XIV in-game item, and the ability to transfer their FINAL FANTASY XI character name to FINAL FANTASY XIV. Check out the details! We are pleased to announce that our development team is hard at work on the new FINAL FANTASY XI version update, currently on schedule for an early September release. This update will usher in the next stage of the level cap increase, as well as the first half of what promises to be a thrilling conclusion to the epic Wings of the Goddess missions. Players can also look forward to refinements to the Walk of Echoes, additional trials and enhancements for Trial of the Magians, job adjustments, and much more. Sneak previews of the new content will be posted in the coming days, so keep checking Topics for all the latest news! Recent News | All News | All Special Events [ edit ]